Raine's Adventure
by Raine-Estrella
Summary: Join Raine as she, Arthur, and the knights go threw adventures together and learn about Raine's mysterious past.
1. Chapter 1

My first King Arthur fic so be NICE. R/R Thank a bunch!

King Arthur charcters do not, I repeat DO NOT, belong to me! (Smile)

Chapter 1

Raine had been found in an empty field when she was only two. A Sarmation family took her in generously giving her a home, shelter and food. They often wondered where she came from. The only sign that she had that she didn't come from around there was a silky scarf that couldn't have been made from an material that they had. It was a blend of red, black, and white. The other child in the village was a young 5 year old girl named Jade. The two played with each other whenever they could. Rain helped with the hunting, cleaning, and cooking. Everyone enjoyed her company. She brought a smile to everyone's face, laughter when they were sad, happiness when they were mad. No matter how they felt, she was always there to make you smile.

The Romans came one cold day. Raine stopped working and moved to her family. "We have no sons or boys," said her father. "Then we'll take her." They looked at Raine. She nodded and went to get her things ready. Her father held her horse Bergo. He had been given to her on her tenth birthday and they two of them had a bond that couldn't be broken. Ever. He helped her on and petted the horse. "We have faith in you child. Do not let them tame your wildness." She smiled. "Do not worry father. No one could." Her mother stepped forward and tied the scarf onto her short ponytail. "We will miss you Raine." She hugged her mother and father. "I'll be back. I promise." "Raine. Raine." Jade ran up and handed her a necklace made of seashells and pearls. She gently took it from her and put it on. "Take care of everyone while I'm gone." Jade nodded and backed away. "Bye everyone." She turned Bergo around and rode towards the others. The boys looked at her in surprise. She squirmed a little under their gaze. They stopped for the night and Raine went to a spot far from them. They made her uneasy for some reason. She took of Bergo's saddle and reins and let him wonder a little. In the meantime she laid out a blanket and sat down. She fingered the necklace slowly wondering if she would ever see them again when someone grabbed her silk scarf making her gasp and face him. It was a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He smirked.

"Why are you wearing this? It won't do you any good."

"Give it back," she said as she made a grab for it.

He pulled it back making her fall. Laughing he ran away. "Give it back." She yelled and screamed as she ran after him. Growling, she tackled him hard and they fell onto the ground. He released the scarf letting another boy take it. "Hey. That's not funny." She got up and ran after him. He was a faster runner. Her legs hurt but she kept on running. All of a sudden one of the other boys stood in his way. He was tall and around 17. "Give it back to her." The boy nodded and handed it to the now panting Raine and ran away. "Thank... you." He nodded and watched her walk away.

"You shouldn't sleep that far away." She stopped and faced him.

"You guys make me uncomfortable for some reason. I'll be fine..."

"Dagonet," he said giving her his name. "Dagonet. I'll be fine. Bergo will protect me." The horse had already settled down on the blanket. "Hey. Where am I supposed to sleep?" He snorted. "Fine." She walked over and laid next to him. The next morning, Raine got Bergo ready and they continued on their journey. "Sleep well?" She faced Dagonet. "Yeah. Until a certain animal started snoring." Her horse stopped moving making her lurch forward. "Dah. Keep moving Bergo." He ignored her and started cantering ahead. "BERGO. DAGONET HELP ME." He went after her and grabbed the horses reins making him stop. He stopped and Raine sighed. "Thanks. That was mean Bergo." He whickered. "Fine. You don't snore. Happy?" He shook his head. "Good. Oh wow." She looked around at the scenery. There was green grass all around and a small lake close by. "That's where we will stop for the night." The commander said turning towards it. They all followed and made camp.

Raine had become good friends with Dagonet and soon with 5 other boys named Gwain, Galahad, Tristan, Bors, and Lancelot. She loved them all and they treated her as they're sister. She had fallen asleep on her blanket so Bergo grabbed it and pulled it out from beneath her. She yelped and hit the cold ground. "BERGO. GET BACK HERE." She chased him around. He stopped at the lake to drink with his back turned. She made a move to grab it but he moved away. She squealed before landing in the cold water. She stood up and gasped. "BERGO YOU STUPID ANIMAL." He snorted and walked away, the blanket still in his mouth. She got out and glared at the retreating animal that walked away proudly. Her friends laughed. "Shut up. It isn't funny." Galahad wiped away a tear. "Sorry, sorry," She took of the wet scarf and let her hair down. She smirked having a idea and shook of the water off like a dog. They yelled at her to stop and when she did they were all dripping wet. She laughed. "You're all wet." She sneezed and then laughed. They were wet, but not as wet as her. Dagonet led her to the fire and draped a dry blanket over her shoulders. Gratefully, she snuggled into the warmth, wrapping it tightly around her. Bergo came dropped the blanket on her shoulders and sat behind her. She leaned back and fell asleep. In the morning they left and in the afternoon they made it to their post. A man name Artorius Castus took her and a group of boys. Years passed, and now Raine was 17. The only knights left were Arthur and her seven friends. They others had died in battle or a sickness. "Tomorrow we leave to escort the bishops carriage. Rest well tonight." Raine left them and went to her room. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair had grown longer and wavier. It was now a mixture of red and brown. Her eyes were a beautiful deep sea green. Sighing she slipped into her bed and fell asleep. It was peaceful at first but then it turned into a nightmare.

_The young lady ran as fast as she could as she held her one year old child close to her chest. The people followed her close behind bearing all types of weapons. "Kill her," they shouted as they chased after her. She was hit in the side by an arrow and then twice in the back, yet still she ran. Reaching the forest she weaved her way in and out of the trees. Arrows from the trees, shot the oncoming men. The lady gasped and fell onto the ground shielding her child. An old man came up to her. She looked up at him, with tears streaming down her face. "My child. Don't let them take... my child." She breathed deep gasps. "Don't allow them to take Keri." Her last breath was spent and she passed into the darkness. He bent down and took the crying child and the silf scarf that was tied to the mothers neck, and covered her with it. "Your mother was brave. This scarf will keep you warm and help you to remeber what your mother did to save you.Yet will not stay here. I'll have one of my people take you somewhere where they will never find you."_

Raine sat up with a gasp. Who was he? And who was that child? The scarf. She grabbed hers and examined it. It was the exact one that was in the dream. What was going on? She dropped it and ran out of her room. Why am I having these nightmares? Why? She ran blindly into one of the knights room, not knowing who it was. "Raine?" She fell onto the floor gasping for air. He moved towards her and crouched down to her level. Gently he lifted her chin and looked into her eyes gasping. Tears flowed down her face, never ending. "They were... after me Galahad." She plunged into his chest and cried. He was surprised. Not that she came to his room for she went to any of the knights rooms when she needed comfort or help but because she was crying. Never before had he seen her cry. He carried her to his bed and placed her on it, getting in next her and holding her close while she cried. "Shh. Sleep Raine. It was just a dream." She whipped her tears. "You won't tell the others that I was crying?" "No." She smiled and snuggled in, falling into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A knock on the door woke Galahad up. He grunted and the person walked in. Gwain looked at the two. "Another nightmare?" "Yeah." He got up and pulled out the clothes that he needed. "Raine. Wake up." Gwain shook her slightly and she growled. "More sleep," she mumbled. "Come on." Raine threw the pillow in his face, causing him to stumble. She took the oppurtunity and leaped onto him. He grabbed her around the waist and tossed her over his shoulder. "NO. LET GO GWAIN." He ignored her and walked out. "You slept in your clothes. Good choice." She hit him in the back with her fists. "LET GO." Galahad followed from behind shaking his head in amuesment. As they passed her room, he grabbed her bags and followed them into the stable. The others watched with much amusement. "LET ME GO. I"M HUNGRY AND TIRED. LET GO GWAIN. I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T." He sighed and dropped her onto the ground before walking to his horse. "Here." Tristan tossed her an apple and continued to saddle his horse up. She looked at the apple and smirked before throwing it at Gwains head. "Ow." He turned and glared at her while rubbing the back of his head. "Tristan. Don't do that," she said as she glared at Tristan and then faced him. "Can I have my apple please?" "No." He takes a bite out of it. "Hey. That's my breakfast." "Too bad." She whined before walking out. "Fine." "Where are you going?" She came back with Dagonets axe. "I'll kill you Gwain." Quickly she rushes at him but Dagonet stops her. "Hey." He takes the axe and puts it on his horse. "Gah. I'm hungry and if I don't eat something I'm gonna... I'm gonna." She starts screaming, startling them all. "Gwain is being a big meanie." She cries over and over. "Wow. Hey stop!" He tried to calm her down but to no avail. Tristan handed her another apple and she quieted down quickly. "Yeah." Slowly she ate the apple as she tacked up Bergo. As soon as they were done they left.

Sorry that it was so short R/R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They arrived at the hill and looked at the carriage. "As promised, the Bishop's carriage." Galahad looked over at Bors. "Our freedom Bors." He smiles. "Mmm, I can almost taste it." Raine snorted. "Your passage to Rome Arthur." All of a sudden a group of Woads attacked. "Woads!" Tristan cried out in alarm. They headed out towards the battle. Raine could feel her adrenaline rush faster as they neared the battle. It always did. Arthur slashed one of the running Woads in the back as they rode past. She watched as each of the knights went into battle not seeing the Woad that was behind her, but Bergo knew. He backed kicked him hard sending him flying into a rock which cracked open his head. He snorted making sure that none of them injured his master and friend.

She smiled and got of him, pulling out her weapons. They were two swords each shaped as a cross with sharp gleaming edges. Strapped onto her back was 5 and a half foot pole that had a crescent blade attached to it. Diamonds were encrested into it. She twirled the blades expertly as she ran at a Woad and sliced him in half with it. His warm blood splattered onto her face and bare arms. Another two ran at her. One slashed at her, but she blocked it and killed it. The other one cut her on the left side of her neck, not deep enough to kill her though. She winced, and killed him. The blood ran down her neck as she battled. The last one fought with her, thrusting his sword into her side. She cried as the blade cut her. She jumped back and threw the blades at him. They sliced threw him and returned back to her like boomerangs. She pushed the two wings together and they formed two short swords. Swiftly she tucked it into her belt.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS." Bors walked towards the carriage. "Rus," he said as he opened the curtain and looked at the dead Bishop. Gwain growled and plunged his blade into the ground angrily. "You okay Raine?" She turned her head towards Galahad and yelped in pain before slapping her hand onto the wound. "You got hit?" "Twice." He looked at her in confusion before she showed him the wound on her left side." It's not that bad though." Bergo nudged her in the side and she screamed. "Raine?" She clenched her teeth in pain and hobbled over to Dagonet. "Dag. I got hit." She showed him the wounds and let him clean them as best as possible. "Ride with me Raine," Gwain said as he gave her his hand. "What are you going to do to me?" "Nothing. I swear." "Nope." He looked at her with a sad face. She laughed and hugged him.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews so far, here's the next chapter. King Arthur character's do not belong to me. Only Raine!

Chapter 4

The ride back to Hadrian's Wall was quiet at first until Bors, Gwain, and Galahad started talking. "I don't like it. Rome. If he's here to discharge us, why doesn't he just give us our papers?" "Is this your happy face?" Galahad grinned and Raine laughed.

"Galahad, do you still not know the Romans? They don't scratch their asses without holding a ceremony."

"Why don't ye just kill him, and then discharge yourself after?" He glanced at them.

"I don't kill for pleasure. Unlike some." Tristan had ridden up to hear the conversation adn replied to the comment that Galahad had just made. "Well, you should try it someday; you might get a taste for it." Gwain laughed. "Tristan doesn't kill for pleasure." They looked at her as she smiled. "He kills for fun." They laughed. "It's part of you. It's in your blood." "N-no-no." He laughs and shakes his head. "No. As of tomorrow, this was all just be a bad memory." "Oh..." Bors says as Galahad rides up ahead.

"I've often thought what going home would mean after all this. What will I do? It's different for Galahad. I have been in this life longer than the other. So much for home-it's not so clear in my memory." Raine listened. Home. She had often wondered how every one else was doing. Her mom, dad, Jade. Her heart ached to go back, but it also ached to stay with the knights that had become her second family. She was brought back to the conversation when Lancelot started talking.

"Well if this woman of Gwain's is as beautiful as he claims, I expect to be spending a lot of time at Gwain's house. His wife will welcome the company." She smiled. "I see. Then what will I be doing?"

"Wondering at your good fortune that all your children look like me," Lancelot replied as he rode away.

"Is that before or after I hit you with my axe?" Raine burst into laughter along with Bors. "What about you love?" She looked up at Gwain.

"What about me?" "What will you do?"

She sighed and looked ahead. "I'm going back home cause I promised that I would. Besides, I don't think that Jade is doing so well on her on."

"You'll be back soon. And if your family doesn't want you back you could always travel with me." "If I don't kill myself before that happens," she muttered under her breath loud enough for Bors to hear.

They entered the wall and into the stables where Jols was waiting. "Welcome back, Arthur." "Jols." Lancelot nodded. Gwain got off the horse first and then helped Raine down. She sighed in annoyance as the Bishop dismounted. "Bishop, please, my quarters have been made available to you." "Ah yes. I must rest." They walked out past Vanora and the children. "Let's get you cleaned up," Dagonet told her as he helped her in. She only smiled and walked into her bedroom. Her side needed stitches and as soon as Dagonet told her that she bolted out of the room. Needles had always scared her for some odd reason. It took both Tristan and Lancelot to hold her down. After 20 minuets, she had been stitched up and rebounded. They walked into the fortress and sat at the table. Raine sat five seats away from Arthur. They talked and laughed until Arthur stood. "Let us not forget that we are the fortunate ones." The knights stood and raised their goblets.

"Let us raise our wine to those gallant and extraordinary men we have lost but who will be remembered for eternity." They took a sip. "To freedom," Bors yelled. "To freedom," they others replied. The Bishop soon entered and the knights and Arthur stood. "A round table? What sort of evil is this?" Jols sighed and replied. "Arthur says for men to be men, they must first all be equal."

"I was given to understand that there would be more of you."

"There were. We have been fighting here for fifteen years, Bishop."

"Of course." He took a goblet and went to sit beside Arthur.

"Arthur and his knights have served with courage to maintain the honor of Rome's empire on this last outpost of our glory. Rome is most indebted. To you, noble knights, your final days as servants to the Empire." Lancelot looked up from his drink. "Day. Not days." The Bishop smiled and sat and the others followed suit. "The Pope's taken a personal interest in you. He inquires after each of you, and is curious to know if your knights have converted to the word of Our Savior or..." "

They retain the religion of their forefathers. I've never questioned that." Arthur interuptted.

"Oh-of course, of course. They're pagans. Except the girl." She glared at him.

"How would you-"

"You're lucky that you haven't been exterminated for your lies."

"What?" "You're Roman Catholic are you not?" She looked at the others uneasily. "I thought so." He sighed and continued.

"For our part, the church has deemed such beliefs innocence. But you, Arthur. Your path to God is through Pelagius? I saw his image in your room." Raine blocked out the rest of the conversation. 'How did he know that? I haven't worn the cross since I was found. How?' She tuned back when she heard the Bishop say "Gentlemen and lady. Your discharge papers with safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire. But first, I must have a word with your commander." She looked and the standing knights, before standing and walking out. She had just walked out when she heard Galahad call out her name. "Raine." He grabbed her arm. "You're Roman Catholic." She wrenched her arm from him. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"I thought you were Sarmation," Lancelot said as he looked at her in confusion .

"I said I didn't want to talk about it Lancelot so drop the subject, okay?" She growled and ran away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She sat in the stable throwing knives at the target that was hanging. 'Why did the stupid Bishop have to open his trap? They're all probably angry at me because I didn't tell them the truth.' The last knife hit the center with a thud and she slid onto the floor. Bergo whickered at her, telling her that he wanted to be brushed again. Slowly she got up, went to his side and brushed his brown coat. "Do you think they hate me Bergo? Most probably. I'd hate me if I were them." Hearing footsteps she turned and saw Arthur walk past her, Lancelot behind. She put down her brush and quietly followed them. Standing at a wall that blocked her from them she listened to the conversation. "Why do you always talk to God and not to me? Pray. To whomever you pray that we don't cross the Saxons." 'Saxons?' she shook her head and continued to listen.

"My faith is what protects me, Lancelot. Why do you challenge this?"

"I don't like anything that puts a man on his knees."

"No man fears to kneel before the God he trusts. Without faith, without belief in something, what are we?"

"To try and get past the Woads in the north is insanity!" Lancelot yelled. This was the first time that she had heard him yell like that.

"Them, we've fought before."

She heard Lancelot's feet stomping the ground. Slowly she peeked around the corner making sure that they didn't see her. "Not north of the wall! How many Saxons? Hmm? How many?" Arthur looked away and Lancelot sighed.

"Tell me. Do you believe in this mission?"

"These people need our help. It is our duty to bring-"

"I don't care about your charge," Lancelot yelled. "And I don't give a damn about Romans, Britain, or this island. If you desire to spend eternity in this place, Arthur, so be it. But suicide cannot be chosen for another-!"

"And yet you choose death for this family!" Arthur yelled in anger.

"No, I choose life! And freedom!" He slammed his hand down making Raine flinch. "For myself, the men, and Raine!"

Arthur looked at Lancelot with a calm face. "How many times in battle have we snatched victory from the jaws of defeat? Outnumbered, outflanked, but still we triumph? With you at my side, we can do so again. Lancelot, we are knights. What other purpose do we serve if not for such a cause?"

Lancelot shook his head. "Arthur, you fight for a world that will never exist. Never. There will always be a battlefield." He faced Arthur. "I will die in battle. Of that I'm certain. Now hopefully, a battle of my choosing. But, if it be this one, grant me a favor: don't bury me in our sad little cemetery. Burn me. Burn me, and cast my ashes to a strong east wind." Arthur looked back emotionless as Lancelot started to leave but stopped. "What of Raine?"

"I am to give her dispatch papers. She will not fight any longer." She held in a gasp.

"Why not?"

"Bishop told me that her village was burnt. No survivors."

"How?"

"Saxons."

Raine felt as though she couldn't breath anymore. 'Mom? Dad? And Jade? Dead?' She stumbled backwards a little. "Do the other knights know?" Arthur nodded. Losing her balance she fell onto the ground. Arthur and Lancelot turned the corner to see her looking up at the ceiling. "Raine?" She got up and walked away slowly towards the Tavern where Vanora was cleaning up and the children were playing. "Raine? Where were you sweetie? You missed all the fun!" The look on the young girls face made her stop. "Are you alright?" She sat next to her and rubbed her back as the knights walked in. "Raine?" She took of the necklace the Jade had given her and gripped it. "Dead. All of them?" she asked as she looked up at Arthur with sad and desperate eyes. He nodded and she threw the necklace at the ground and ran away to her room. Gwain picked it up and looked at the others before following her inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She laid on her bed looking up at her ceiling letting her thoughts run on there on. Memories passed of the times she had played with Jade, helped with the hunting, It hurt knowing that she was never going to see them ever again. That she wouldn't be able to frolic in the hills once again with Jade at her side and Bergo running ahead. Never again would she be bale to hug the young girl or her parents. 'Parents?' She sat up. That woman that was in her dream what was it that she had said. "_My child. Don't let them take... my child." _Her child. Who was her child and who was she? A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. "Come in." Gwain walked in, leaving the door open behind him. "Are you okay Raine?" She nodded. "I'm fine." "Here. You should keep this, it'll help you to remember her." He dropped the necklace into her hand and sat beside her. Remember, the old man had said the same exact thing about...the scarf. Her eyes widened as she pulled it out of her hair and looked at you. 'This scarf has a connection to that woman and her child. I'm going to find out what.' Standing up, she grabbed a bag and filled it with the possessions that she was going to need on her trip. "What are you doing?" "I'm going on a trip." "A trip? What for?" "Answers. To questions that need answering. I need to find out who she is." She slung the bag over her shoulder and ran out, Gwain closely behind. The knights were there, sharpening their weapons. They looked up when they saw her put on Bergos saddle and reins. "Where are you going?" She fasten the last strap and attached her bag. "Out on a trip." Gently, yet quickly she led Bergo out. "It won't be for long hopefully. So you can expect me back when I'm done." She faced them and smiled. "Good luck on your mission thing." She gave them each a hug and then mounted up and rode out. "Be careful Raine," Arthur called out. She raced out of Hadrian's Wall and into the wilderness. 'I'm going to find out. I WILL find out.'

I'm sorry that this chapter is short. I also have replaced chapter one so that the dream sequence is a little different! R/R


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the good reviews. None of the KING ARTHUR characters belong to me

Chapter 7

Raine rode swiftly into the woods and stopped. She knew that the Woads were there, watching from every corner. "I'm not here to harm you." She yelled out as she got of Bergo. "I just need some questions answered." There was no answer, just the air blowing about and the trees creaking. "Please. I'm desperate. I need to know who the lady in my dreams is." A twig snapping made her turn around and face an old man. She backed up a little.

"You're the guy who was in my dream. Do you know who the lady is?" He nodded.

"Your mother," he replied in an old aged voice.

"So then, the child. That was me?" Again he nodded.

"Who were the people chasing her? Why did they want her?"

"They didn't her, they wanted you."

"Me?"

"You're a gifted one. You have the power of the elements."

"Elements? I don't understand."

"You can control fire, water, air, and the earth." Raine listened as he explained everything, about her mother, her power, and how dangerous it could be if she were caught by the enemy. All of the questions that she had were answered, and by the end of the conversation she felt a lot better. "Thank you Sir. Thank you very much." She got on Bergo and rode out of the woods. "Be careful child."

I'm planning for the other chapter to be a little bit more interesting.R/R please.


End file.
